pretty_cure_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love!
Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! (力！プリキュア5！LOVE-LOVE！, Chikara! Purikyua 5! Rabu-Rabu!) is the Sequel to Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! and the fifth Pretty Cure Generation season created by FairySina. Story Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! Episodes Characters Cures Kokoda Mimi (小々田ミミ, Kokoda Mimi) Mimi is Nozomi's and Coco's daugther. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. Her alter ego is Cure Wish (キュアウィッシュ Kyua U~isshu), the Cure of Hope and she has powers related to starlight. Ikigomi Akako (意気込みあかこ, Ikigomi Akako) Akako is Kiyoshi's best friend since childhood. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her brother. Her alter ego is Cure Rosso (キュアロッソ Kyua Rosso), the Cure of Passion and she has powers related to fire. Karoyaka Kiyoshi (軽やかきよし,Karoyaka Kiyoshi) Kiyoshi is Akako's best friend. She is also a friend of Kazuko's. Kiyoshi loves to Dance and make Music. She is also the youngest of the Group. Her alter ego is Cure Juice (キュアジュース Kyua Jūsu), the Cure of Effervescence and she has powers related to light. Natsu Hiroko (夏ひろこ, Ntsu Hikoro) Hiroko is Komachi's and Natts' daugther. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Her mother owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop. Her alter ego is Cure Gentle (キュアジェントル Kyua Jentoru), the Cure of Tranquility and she has powers related to plants. Suiiki Kazuko (水域和子, Suiiki Kazuko) Kazuko is the oldest member of the Team. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Her best friends are Kiyoshi and Akako and later Hiroko and Mimi. Her alter ego is Cure Wave (キュアウェーブ Kyua U~ēbu), the Cure of Intelligence and she has powers related to water. Cream (クリーム Kurīmu)/'Mimino Rose' (美々野ローズ Mimino Rōzu)/'Creamy Flower' (クリーミーフラワー Kurīmī Furawā) Cream is Milk's daugther. Cream resembles a white and purple lop rabbit who, like mother, she is able to transform into a human. As human, her Name is Mimino Rose. Cream and Mimi are always in constant disagreements over Food. Her Pretty Cure alter ego is Creamy Flower (クリーミーフラワー Kurīmī Furawā). As masot, she Ends her sentences with "~cre". Mascots Cocoa (ココア Kokoa) Cocoa is a creature from the Palmier Kingdom. She end her sentences with "~koa". Sweet (スウィート Suu~īto) Sweet is a creature from the Cure Rose Garden. He end his sentences with "~ito". Villains The villains of this season are called Extreme (エクストリーム Ekusutorīmu). Hoshina (ホシイナー Hohiinaa) A tool of Eytreme that can be inserted into any inanimate object, causing it to come alive and cause destruction. The villains often use it as both offense and defense. Scorpion (スコーピオ Sukōpio) The first Extreme who appears. Sagittarius (サジテリアス Sajiteriasu) The second Extreme who appears. Capricorn (キャプリコーン Kyapurikōn) The third Extreme who appears. Aquarius (アクエリアス Akueriasu) The fourth Extreme who appears. Pisces (パイシーズ Paishīzu) The fifth Extreme who appears. Aries (エアリーズ Earīzu) The sixth Extreme who appears. Zodiacus (ゾディアックズ Zodiakkuzu) The leader of Extreme. Other Locations *'L'École des Cinq Lumières' - The school that the Cures attend. *'Palmier Kingdom' - Coco and Nuts' original place of residence. its name comes from the French word for "coconut tree", hence the characters Coco and Nuts. "Palmiers" is also a French kind of bakery that connects the name of the kingdom to the also bakery-related surrounding kingdoms. *'Cure Rose Garden' - This secret garden is guarded by Flora. The Four Rulers hold the keys to the garden. Items *'CureMo' - A new transformation device used by Wish, Gentle, Rosso, Juice and Wave. *'Cure Fleurets' - Sword like weapons used by the main 5 Cures. *'Creamy Palette' - Transformation device used by Creamy Flower. Trivia Gallery WishLoveLove.png|Cure Wish GentleLoveLove.png|Cure Gentle Rosso Love-Love.png|Cure Rosso JuiceLove-Love.png|Cure Juice Wave Love-Love.png|Cure Wave Creamyrose.png|Creamy Flower Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Chikara! Pretty Cure 5! Love-Love! Category:FairySina